mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2501
Mikey Episode Number: 2501 Date: Thursday, May 12, 1994 Sponsors: I, M, 6 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Nancy Sans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba" with some sheep, Gladys the Cow, a duck, and Chip. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Capital I, he's quite a guy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit gives an interview to Elmo about ideas for games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Sloth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster in "The Ballad of Casey McPhee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and Jack Sheldon sing "Busy Prepositions." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert play a game of "Follow the Arrows" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand I / i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Judy Collins sings "I Know an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A large bird munches on rectangle edges, making it the word "BIRD." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon Voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 1 In this soap opera parody, Mr. Heartstrong (Gordon) fusses over the loss of his red shoelace along with Mrs. Heartstrong (Susan). They both feel sad until their son Barnaby (David) comes downstairs! What a surprise! But that feeling doesn't last long, as he soon learns of the lost shoelace. As it turns out, he came downstairs to change shoelaces in order to play baseball. Could this be a clue to the whereabouts of Mr. Heartstrong's lost one? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 2 In the thrilling conclusion, the doorbell rings! Who could it be at the door? It's Cousin Henry (Uncle Wally), who drops in for a surprise visit, which quickly becomes somber when the lost shoelace issue is brought up again. Just then, Mr. Heartstrong remembers what Barnaby said about a shoelace that didn't match, and as luck would have it, the missing one is in his left sneaker! This makes everyone happy! Cousin Henry pulls the snake-in-the-can trick on Barnaby, which gives everyone another nice surprise! "Woo woo!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews Kermit in his home where he has several awards on display he received as a television news interviewer. She asks if it's the job he always wanted, but Kermit goes through several careers he considered by way of wearing various hats: a cowboy hat, a chef's hat, and a knight's helmet. She then asks him to show the home viewer how the job of a reporter works, and Kermit repeats the process with the hats until Leslie ends the interview. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lou Rawls sings "Groovy People" with the Sleeze Brothers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: POP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|“One of These Things” (with Wegman's dogs) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The numbers 1-6 are carried away and/or demolished by construction equipment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lou Rawls, backed by the Electric Mayhem, sings "You're the One" to Miss Piggy, making this the second song of the evening to be dedicated to her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and John-John count backwards from 10 to 1. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Lion Tamer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo encounters four blue monsters playing with a ball called a "Wubba Ball" and asks if he can join in. But one of the monsters, Britta, refuses to let him join in, saying only blue monsters are allowed. What a racist! However, Lila (Kathryn Mullen), on the other hand, doesn't think fur color should make any difference, and since the wubba ball is hers, she insists that Elmo be allowed in the game. The other monsters agree and invite Elmo to join in. Britta looking shocked at being overpowered, turns and walks dejectedly away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Lou Rawls announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit the Frog holding the Sesame Street sign, while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide